Where the Rowdy Ruff Boys Bodyguards
by Butterbut
Summary: The Power-Puff Girls work for FBI and are given the assignment to be The Rowdy-Ruff Boys Bodyguards the most loved boy band. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW I'M NOT GOOD AT SUMMURYS LOVE NOT HATE FIRST FAN FICTION BC&BUTCH BUBBLES&BOOMER BRICK
1. Chapter 1

**hey I'm Gigi read and review I don't own the power puff girls ok this chapters long and be nice its my first fan fiction**

* * *

_**Buttercups POV**_

I yawn our boss had called us here to the FBI headquarters at 6 am and I was so tired since Blossom made us get here at 5:30. I look at the clock a minute till 6. I look down I'm wearing black sweats with a green sweater and my hair up reaching a little past my shoulders. To my right Blossom has on white sweatpants and a pink sweater with her hair up her ponytail reaching her low-back. And to my left Bubbles with grey sweatpants and a blue sweater with her hair in low pigtails reaching mid-back.

"Morning girls you can go in now" I look up his assistant smiles at us.

"Thank you Mr. Lilly" blossom says

"You're welcome" she smiles then goes back to her laptop.

We walk in and stand in front of our boss's desk.

"Good morning Mr. Wes" Blossom says

"Good morning girls. As you know you're the best agents we have here at the FBI I mean your 18 and our better than the agents that have been here for a long time." We nod "You guys have heard of The Rowdy Ruff Boys Right"

"You mean the most popular boy band on the planet Boomer, Butch, and Brick" Bubbles screams.

"Yes them" he clears his throat "Well they have been getting threats by an anonymous source and need some bodyguards who could blend in and not be suspected as their bodyguards and we were wondering if you girls would be willing to be there bodyguards."

"Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes I accept" Bubbles says jumping up and down.

"I also accept" They look at me and give me puppy dog eyes. No not the eyes. "Buttercup you might be able to beat people up.

I look at them they know I can't say no to them now "Fine I accept but I hate you right now" they smile.

"Ok so girls you will be assigned to a specific boy that you will be with the whole time. Bubbles your with Boomer" she looks like she about to start screaming but contains it "Blossom your with Brick and Buttercup with Butch." I look at Mr. Wes he rubs his neck I can tell he's not done with what he's saying but doesn't want to say it.

"What exactly is our assignment? What do we have to do?" I ask.

He looks at me "You girls will be protecting them from crazy boy obsessed fans and just anyone who tries to harm them and if you find any evidence about who might be threating them you report it to us. But that's not any of your worries just protect them. You will also have to um… pretend to… well… be there girlfriends"

"THERE WHAT" we all scream form different emotions. Bubbles happy, Blossom confused, and me pissed off.

"Girls no one can suspect you as there bodyguards we have new cloths for you that are on the plane to L.A so you don't have to go home and pack. Mrs. Lily will show you over there get dressed then head to the plane which is by the west wing." Then he gets up and opens the door "Good luck girls" We walk out no use trying to argue we had already accepted.

"Ok girls come with me" Bubbles runs up to Mrs. Lily and starts taking about clothes or something. Blossom is in front of me try to figure out what we just got into but there's a slight blush on her cheeks I think that's cause she might have a crush on Brick the "leader" of the group or so I'm told. Hey I have a boy band obsessed sister so I picked a few things up mostly just the names and what they look like. We walk into a dark room and then Mrs. Lily turns on the lights and Bubbles screams there's clothes everywhere. There's a blue, red, and green section.

"Pick out what you girls want to wear you can do makeup and hair on the plane." She leaves and Bubbles goes straight to work.

"Ok so we should wear stuff that's us but also that looks like we are dating POP-STARS" I smile she loves fashion and the band.

"Ok how about this" Blossom was already looking at the cloths she holds up low ride white jeans and a pink V-neck top with pink flats. Bubbles shots her a smile.

"Yes that's perfect. Ok Buttercup your turn" she looks at the clothes "you ok wearing this" she has high rise black short shorts with pastel green V-neck top and light green converse. I actually liked it sometimes she knows what I like.

"Sure Bubbles."

"Good cause it shows off you rocking bod" I hit her lightly on the arm and go and change. I look at myself in the mirror once I have it on. I have to agree with Bubbles it makes me look hot. I dance and play more sports and combat then my sisters so I have a toned body just like them but can beat someone up a little easier than they could. I have 36 C breast with and hour glass figure and a nice butt that's not too big yet not too small.

I walk out and Bubbles comes out of the other dressing room after me she's wearing a blue tank top with white short shorts and white high-tops. Her boobs are the smallest out of ours a small 36 B slight hour glass figure. I got the bigger assents for some reason and a little shorter then my sisters. I look at Blossoms whose waiting for us by the door she is 36 B with and hour glass figure.

"Come on we have to get going." Blossom says

"Gosh Pink we know I guess you want to meet your Boyfriend" I smirk and walk outside laughing while Bubbles giggles behind me.

"Buttercup!" Blossom catches up to us "Let's just get on the plane" she climbs up the steps and me and Bubbles follow.

**4 Hours later **

"We will be in L.A in 5 minutes Girls" the caption says.

"Finally!" I say

"Don't move" Bubbles is doing my make-up after an hour of protesting we agreed on eyeliner mascara and lipstick that's is.

"Are you almost done?" I whine.

"I would have been done 10 minutes ago if you would stop moving. There done! You look amazing!" I roll my eyes.

"Where here" Blossom states as the plane lands there's a limo waiting. "Thank you caption"

We get off the plane and get in the limo. "Ok Blossom how far away are we from the boy's hotel?"

"10 Miles. Ok so Bubbles how about you teach us about the Boys"

"Sure! Ok well Boomer is the youngest of the three favorite color dark and regular blue and he is very kind." She blushes a little "Brick is the oldest and his favorite color is red and is considered the leader of them all. Butch is the middle kid and his favorite color is forest green and is considered a lady's man." I roll my eyes greet. I tune out for the rest since it's mostly Blossom trying to learn more about brick.

We arrive there and get our luggage out and head to the front desk.

"May I help you Ladies?"

"Yes we are looking for The Rowdy Ruff Boys"

"Names?" he raises and eyebrow.

"Blossom"

"Bubbles"

"Buttercup"

"Oh ok yes they been expecting you. They are in the Privet House by the beach"

"Thank you sir" Blossom gives him a ten he smiles and hands her three keys.

"Aren't they only supposed to give one" Bubbles ask

"Well a little bribery never hurts" she hands us our key. We walk down toward the beach house we get to the house on the Warf and on the sand on lawn chairs are three dude one blonde one red head and a brunette.

We walk to the front patio and set down our luggage. And look at them

"Excuse me are you The Rowdy Ruff Boys" Blossom says.

They turn their heads "Yes who's asking." I the red head says.

"I'm Blossom and these are my sisters were from the FBI your bodyguards"

They stand up and come on to the steps of the patio "Your girls" they brunette says.

"Have a problem with that." I say

"Well yes you can't protect us" the brunette says

"I could beat you up"

"I doubt that" he puts some of my hair behind my ear and I hit him in the stomach sending him back a little.

He catches his breath and looks at me "Ok fine your strong and have a killer punch"

I smirk.

"Well you girls should introduce yourselves" the red head says.

"I'm Bubbles" she smiles.

"I'm Buttercup" the brunette snickers "What?"

"Nothing I'm Butch" he looks at me and smirks

"I'm Boomer" he grabs he lightly and kisses Bubbles hand.

"And I'm Brick" he looks at Blossom

**Sorry will continue its already so long so ill stop here and continue to next chapter review please songs and ideas thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Gigi here you guys are awesome thanks for the positive feedback J POV favorites? Sorry late on updating got a little busy and wrote stuff then deleted it cause I thought it was bad and had to rewrite *deep breath* ok now on with the show

Bubbles: oh and she doesn't own us ok proceed

Like I said before on with the show

Buttercups POV

"I'm Brick" he looks at Blossom and smiles. Blossom blushes.

"Wait so girl Bodyguards" Boomer say obviously not the smartest one out of the three.

"Yea we have to pretend to be your girlfriends till they can find whoever is sending you these threats." Bubbles says holding up some papers. Where did she get those? I'll get it out of her later.

"oh ok…" he thinks for a second he looks at his brothers and then his eyes widen and so does Butch and Bricks.

"Wait? What? GIRLFRIENDS?!" they scream in unison. Brick face looks shocked and Boomer looks confused and Butch his face is going from shocked, confused, and a perverted look on his face. Oh No.

"Yea why else would we be girls" Blossom says.

"And besides the fact that were the best in the business" I add she rolls her eyes.

"Well I don't know and I'm the smart one. OK let's go inside and sit down and talk before Boomer faints of too much thinking and confusion. And it's hot out summer in Cali great but to hot sometimes"

Bubbles, Blossoms, and I giggle and Boomer hits brick in the arm and Brick and Butch just laugh and open the door. They walk in with us behind them carrying our bags we set them down in the and look around a gasp there's a stair case down the hallway leading to the bed rooms I suppose and to the left the living room with a three person black couch three bean bags closer to the TV in green red and blue. And a big flat screen TV. And to the right a big dining room with a nice wooden table and a door way which I'm guessing leads to the kitchen.

"Oh My Gosh this is amazing" bubbles squeals and goes into the living room we follow her leaving out stuff in the "hallway" (not really sure what to call it). I go to the couch and sit down and Bubbles and Blossom follow the boys sit in the bean bags facing us.

"Ok so you guys are going to basically be with us all the time" Boomer asks.

"Yes were your Bodyguards and girlfriends" Bubbles answers.

"Will be at your concerts backstage parties and social events anywhere there is a threat of your getting hurt so definition of bodyguards but girlfriends so it doesn't seem to obvious that where bodyguards" Blossom stats.

I look at Butch and his brothers there all wearing swim trunks in their favorite colors with black muscle tees. Butch has forest green eyes and Boomers are an ocean blue and Bricks are red different but then again I have lime green eyes and Blossoms are pink. They all look really fit but Butch has more Muscle then the rest. Butches hair is spiked Boomers is blonde and swept to the side and Brick has red hair is spiked also.

"Like what you see Butterbut" Butch pulls me out of whatever trance I was in and I realize I was staring at him. I just roll my eyes.

"I don't know can't see anything over your big ego" he growls.

"OK Brick what is your Guys social calendar like this week any concerts…" she was cut short by Bubbles.

"Parties?!" She screams.

"Really Bubbles?" I ask she just smiles

"Well tonight we have a red carpet event the People's Choice awards" Boomer says

"OMG how could I forget" Bubbles yells

"OK so when is that?" Blossom asks

"In about 3 hours so we can relax for a while then start getting ready" Brick says

"So where are we going to sleep?"

"There's Three rooms so you guys can stay with the people yours assigned to I guess" Brick answers and Blossom blushes.

"Oh no I'm not going to share a room with Butchie Boy over there" I point to him

"Oh well I'm going to enjoy it for sure" Butch says I mumble some things under my breath.

"You try anything and you won't be able to walk for a week." His eyes widen and he covers his area and I smirk.

"Buttercup were supposed to protect them not hurt them"

"Yea yea yea same-diff" we sit there for 5 minutes in silence till Butch gets up and goes to the kitchen and Blossom motions for me to follow him.

"Were going to go settle in" Boomer Brick Blossom and Bubbles leave the room and head up stairs I walk to the kitchen. Butch is looking for something in the fridge.

"Whatcha looking for" he hits his head and then pulls out of the fridge.

"Gosh you're sneaky" he has two cokes in his hands and hands one to me.

"It's a gift. Thank you" I open it and take a sip I look around the room on one wall there's the fridge and stove and on the other a sink with and area for cutting vegetables beside it and in the middle an island at least I think that's what it's called.

"You're welcome" he leans against the stove and I hop up and sit on the island.

"So Butch People's Choice awards what award are you up for"

"Favorite Band Favorite song Favorite Music Video and I think some other ones"

"That's cool I think my sisters voted for you guys like a thousand times"

"Understandable were hot and our music is pretty good if I say so myself"

"Never heard it" I lie I actually think there music is pretty good but I'd never tell anyone that also that I voted for them to hey come on my sisters drive me crazy with it so I finally gave in and gave them a chance.

"Oh really?" I nod "Well here I think you'll like I"

"Sure and I'll be the judge of that" I take another sip of my soda.

He smiles and sets his soda down

**Best Song Ever By One Direction **

**Maybe it's the way you walked ow!**

**Straight into my heart and stole it**

**Through the doors and past the guards ow!**

**Just like you already owned it**

**I said 'Can you give it back to me?'**

**you said 'Never in your wildest dreams!'**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever,**

**We knew every line, now I can't remember**

**How it goes but I know that I won't forget you**

**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh,**

** I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah,**

** I think it goes, oh!**

** Said your name was Georgia Rose,**

I laugh a little and start to dance a little

**And your daddy was a dentist**

** you I had a dirty mouth I got a dirty mouth**

** But you kissed me like you meant it.**

He grabs my hand and I set down my soda and hop down and dance with him

** I said 'Can I take you home with me?'**

** You said 'Never in your wildest dreams!'**

** And we danced all night to the best song ever,**

**We knew every line, now I can't remember**

**How it goes but I know that I won't forget her'**

**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh,**

**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**I think it goes, oh!**

**You know, I know, you know I'll remember you**

**And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me**

**You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,**

**And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced**

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**How we danced!**

**1, 2, 1, 2, 3!**

**How we danced all night to the best song ever**

**We knew every line, now I can't remember**

**How it goes but I know that I won't forget you**

**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**

**I think it goes something like this!**

**And we danced all night to the best song ever,**

**We knew every line, now I can't remember**

**How it goes but I know that I won't forget you**

**'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever!**

**I think it went oh, oh, oh,**

**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**I think it goes, oh!**

**Best song ever!**

** It was the best song ever**

** It was the best song ever**

** It was the best song ever**

He stands in front of me "whatcha think"

"Pretty good" I smile I look at the clock its 5 dang day went by fast well we were on the plane for most of it.

"What time are the awards?"

"Well we need to be there at 6:30" he says "Why"

"Its five and I should put my stuff upstairs before Bubbles goes all fashionista on me and Blossom." He laughs. I roll my eyes and head to the hallway and grab my bags and head up stairs Butch behind me with our sodas and I can feel him staring at me ass.

"Stop staring at my ass Butch"

"How'd you know"

"I just can tell and you just told me" I get to the top and there's 3 doors blue red and green. "Green?"

"yea" he says going past me and opening the door.

I walk in and am amazed there's a bed in the middle in front of huge windows with a sliding door leading to a terse and on the wall across from it a flat screen TV to the right double doors I suppose lead to the bathroom and on the left an open door to a walk in closet and everything's green.

"This is so amazing" I say setting my stuff down and walking to the bed were Butch is sitting he hands me my soda and I sit down and I finish my soda and toss it in the trash.

"Nice throw you play sports?"

"Yea" I lay back just then I hear Bubbles scream…

Ok end of this chapter hope you like it mostly Buttercup POV'S right know going to try and do others but don't hate on BC POV's please ok review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey update pretty fast this time please review hope you love it tried different POVS tell me what you think love no have don't own anything now on with the show

-"Yea" I lay back just then I hear Bubbles scream I jolt up and run into the Blue's room.

**_Blossoms POV_**

I'm standing in the doorway to Boomer and Bubbles room when Buttercup slams into me and I fall on the ground.

"Buttercup!"

"Oops sorry Bloss" she helps me up "I heard Bubbles scream"

"Me to" we look around the room and we hear a scream come from the closet. We run to the closest and see Bubbles smiling and looking in her suitcase." Screaming over Clothes" Buttercup says emphasizing every word

"Look there's like 10 party dresses and a lot of major fashion designer clothing here. OH and Boomer said he and his brothers will let us go shopping for things that we might like more tomorrow or whenever we like." Bubbles was rambling on about the cloths when I realized Boomer wasn't in the closest or in the main part of the room.

"Something tells me Boomer didn't ask his brothers about the shopping trip because I doubt Butch would go shopping" Buttercup says while staring at Bubbles. She gives Buttercup a small smile which means she probably used her little puppy dog kid voice which will get her let alone anybody something they want.

"Bubbles were is Boomer?" I ask

"Oh he's in the bathroom were is Brick and Butch?" me and Buttercup look at each other then look at Bubbles who's giggling.

"There in the rooms they can be let alone for a while" I state I hate when she flips the table on me "well I'm going to go get ready" I say

"Ok Buttercup you're staying here I'm picking out your outfit"

"Ok just one sec" Buttercup runs out of the room "You'll never get me" I hear her yell Bubbles runs after her. I roll my eyes and walk to my room.

I open the door and look around its really nice just like the other ones but red. I walk to the bed where my suit case is and open it and take out the dresses I have to choose from. There's a red strapless cocktail dress a long red one strap dress and the others look like for around town dresses.

"The red strapless one" I hear I deep voice behind me I turn around and see brick I the door way with a water bottle in his hand.

"Why? And don't sneak up on me I could hurt you"

"That sounds good and bad I know I'm safe but also that I could be in a full body cast." I smile then look at the dresses. "And the red one because you can show off your shoes isn't that what you girls like to do"

"Well not all girls look at Buttercup" I say a little loud

"I heard that and HELP!" she yells

"You were meant to and no Bubbles knows best when it comes to fashion"

"Oh Blossom wear a short dress I want us to coordinate a little and come here once you get it on"

"Ok" I look at Brick and he smirks.

"I overheard her talking about what she wants you guys to where"

"Ok well if you excuse me I have to get dressed. I grab the dress and head to the bathroom.

**_2o minutes later_**

**_Bubbles POV_**

I look at myself in the mirror I have on a short blue strapless dress with silver heals and silver earrings with my hair down in curls. "Buttercup Blossom get out here."

"No I'm not going out in this dress" I hear Buttercup yell. Blossom walks out dragging Buttercup.

"I can't believe I have to wear this" she has on a short sweetheart green dress with black heals with her hair curled like mine.

"You look hot and so does Bloss" I say Blossoms wearing a red strapless dress with red heals and her hair curled at the ends.

"Yea you guys look nice" we look at the door and Butch Brick and Boomer are standing there. There all wearing black tuxes with black dress shirts with their signature colored ties.

"Thank you" I say looking at Boomer he smiles at me.

"Well we should get going limos waiting" Brick says

"Ok" Blossoms follows Brick and Boomer holds out his arm and we walk down stairs to the limo.

**_Buttercups POV_**

Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, and Blossom walk out of the room and Butch looks me over.

"Don't start" I say and walk awkwardly in the heals toward the stairs. 'Oh no' I think 'I can't walk down the stairs in these shoes'. I look at Butch who walked past me down the stairs. He gets down and looks up at me.

"Come on ButterButt"

"Don't call me that and I'm coming" I walk slowly down the first few steps and almost fall and catch myself on the railing. I hear Butch stifle a laugh. I talk a few more steps and repeat what I did before. He snickers again.

"Need some help"

"No" I say and walk the rest of the way down but trip on the last one and Butch catches me.

"I think you need a little help" he says laughing a little.

"Fine" he helps me to the limo and we get in

"What took you guys so long" Blossom asks

"Butterbutt over here had a little trouble walking in her heals" Butch answers

"I told Bubbles I couldn't walk in them" I stare at her

"Well Buttercup I'm sorry if a little shorter than the rest of us besides they make your legs look awesome" Bubbles answers

"Yes they do" Butch says putting he's arm behind me

"Why did I have to get him" I say while putting my face in my hands

"Don't pretend you don't like all this" he motions to himself

"I Don't!"

"Buttercup calm down. We have other stuff to worry about like how were going to deal with the press"

"Pink we stay with the guys and let them talk and if they want to know how long we've been together we say…" I trail off thinking about what to say then I look at Bubbles since she knows all about them.

"Two weeks" she says looking at us.

"Sounds good" says Boomer

"Yea that's right before we got to Cali so we met you guys in New York" Brick says

"Yea wait so what's your guys last name" Boomer asks "So when the Press ask"

"Utonium" we say in unison

"But were going by the last name Summers" Blossom says

"Wait your sisters" Boomer says

"Is he this dumb? And yes Triplets like you guys" I ask

"Sad isn't it but that's as dumb as he gets" Butch answers

"Were here" the chauffer says

"Thank you Mr. Greg" Brick says

He gets out of the car and walks around and opens the door for us Brick and Blossom get out first and I hear people yelling "Look the rowdy Ruff Boys are here"

Me and Butch get out and he keeps a hand on my waist to make sure I don't fall. "Butch Butch JoJo over here" we walk over to a reporter

"Hello America I'm here with Butch JoJo. Hello Butch who's this lovely lady here"

"This Dexter is Buttercup Summers my girlfriend"

"Hello Buttercup what do you think Butch's chances of winning tonight are?" he holds the microphone out to me.

"Well he is for sure is going to win Hottest Band Member" I lean into him wrapping my arms around him. Gag me.

"Well Butch your girlfriend here seems very confident in your chances of winning."

"Yes she does Well I'm sorry but I have to get in a few more interviews so I hope you have a nice night"

"Thank you Butch that was Butch JoJo everyone and his girlfriend Buttercup Summers" we walk away

"So you think I'm hot" Butch says smirking down at me.

"I'm your girlfriend I have to say that" I roll my eyes when I say girlfriend and walk ahead. I feel his eyes on me and turn around "Hey Butchie Boy you can stare at my ass later"

He walks up to me and wraps his arm around my waist. "Well you'd sure win hottest agent of the year" he whispers in my ear.

I blush "Can we just go inside" I say

"Sure except I promised I'd talk to ABC"

"Ok then inside" I say "These heals are killing me"

"Well I could carry you" he picks me up by the waist and spins me around. I giggle then stop myself.

"Put me down please" I say "I don't want all my assets on display"

"Butch JoJo Over here" I look and see a reporter holding a mic with ABC on it.

"I think that's the interview we have to go" I say pointing. He sets me down and looks

"Yep come on" we walk over Butch not letting go of my waist.

"Hello ABC I'm here with Butch JoJo"

"Hello ABC" Butch says

"Butch I understand you and your brothers are up for some awards tonight do you think you have a chance at winning"

"Well me and my brothers have the best fans in the world so we pretty confident but we don't want to get to cocky"

"You not being cocky would be a miracle" I say

"And you are?"

"This is my girlfriend Buttercup Summers"

"Oh well Butch we haven't heard of her how long have you two been dating"

"For about two weeks" I say

"Well Buttercup how is it dating a pop star?"

"Well I don't think of him as a Pop-Star he's just so kind and handsome and when we meet I didn't know who he was and I would have to say it was love at first site" I look at Butch and he smiles.

"Yea when I meet her I couldn't take my eyes off her"

"Well you saw it her first folks Butch JoJo and his new girlfriend Buttercup Summers nice talking to you guys best of luck on the awards." He says and we walk inside

"Oh lord I'm going to be sick"

"Love at first sight nice touch shush let's find our seats."

Please review it helps me write better thanks love ya


End file.
